Something Wicked This Way Comes
by ravenmoon36
Summary: Set after the series end Mac and Barrons go on an undercover mission to Chester's for some OOC detetcting - but can't help but be distracted by each other in the process.


I looked at myself in one of Baron's antique mirrors and didn't know whether to be amazed or horrified. My hair, newly dyed a glossy black hung in messy curls, lightly brushing the sides of my breasts, tousled as if I had just got out of bed, but looked good doing it. My eyes were surrounded by smoky black eye shadow, with Cleopatra styled flicks out of the corner of each eye, making my eyes incredibly blue and vibrant with the amount of black surrounding them. My lips were coated in cherry red lip gloss, making my lower lip automatically pout sensually. My gaze travelled downward to the leather collar round my neck from which hung silver chains which draped towards my breasts before rising and attaching back to the collar. Speaking of my breasts, it was impossible not to stare at them. The matt black corset pushed them up to an indecent level, the black lace edge feeling like it barely covered my nipples. The corset encased my torso with strategic places cut away, leaving a glimpse of the flesh underneath through a myriad of chains. The skirt (some might call it glorified underwear) was a series of leather panels which swished as I walked, giving glimpses of my ass underneath, which was encased in lacy panties, see through except for a leather thong. My outfit was complete with thigh high boots in soft, buttery leather which ended in spiked silver heels.

Mac 1.0 would have refused to even consider putting on this outfit. Mac 6.0 was intrigued and empowered with her own sexuality. Part of my brain was telling me I should be horrified at the idea of walking the streets looking like this, but the rest of me couldn't help but give my reflection a sexy smirk as I walked, no strike that, sauntered out of Barron's lush bathroom, out to meet the man himself.

My heels sunk into the thick, plush carpet as I let the opulence of Barron's underground lair seep into my pours. Months had passed since I first found my way where down here and I still couldn't get used to it. This place was pure Barrons, as if part of his essence infused the place; dark, decadent and luxurious.

As if my mind has conjured up the man himself he was suddenly before me and my breath, along with all coherent thought was taken from me. Granted, Barron's usually had this effect on me, but tonight had an extra punch to it. Barron's usually has one dress style, impeccably cut suits, or tailored shirts and trousers which show off his powerful and muscular body, but todays outfit was in a league of its own.

His lower half was encased in leather trousers, so tight I could see the outline of every powerful muscle and the tight firmness of his ass. Round his waist was a belt consisting of loops of chains that hung at various levels around his body and I couldn't help but notice they did nothing to disguise the bulge in the front of his trousers, which made me dig my nails into my palms to resist going over and stroking him. His chest was covered in fishnet mesh, giving tantalising glimpses of the smooth hardness of his flesh. The sleeves of his top consisted of chains that crossed over each other all the way down. His hair, which was usually slicked back out of his face, hung loosely over his forehead and cheekbones, the back of which almost brushed his shoulders and if I could have thought coherently at this point I might have wondered if he could grow his hair at will. His eyes locked with mine and I glimpsed the feral hunger of the beast taking in my form, his eyes even more stunning with the smudged black that surrounded them.

It was at this moment that we had one of our wordless conversations, which I felt was for the best as my mouth was so dry I'm not sure I could have formed words at this point.

_There's no fucking way you're going out dressed like that_ and even mentally I could hear the growl in his voice as his gaze roamed possessively over me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Seriously? _ _You turning into a prude in your old age Barrons?_

He flashed his teeth at me in a snarl. A lesser woman might have been afraid, but it just made my knees weak. _Ah, my dear Ms. Lane, you misunderstand me. If you think I can last 10 seconds outside of this building without wanting to fuck you hard against the nearest available surface then you clearly underestimate the effect you and that little outfit have on me._

I bit back a shudder and walked towards him, my gaze never leaving his face as I watched his eyes greedily roam my body.

"You forget this little outing was your idea," I say gently as I move my hand to rest against his chest, but suddenly his much larger hand gripped my wrist and I could hear the rattle inside his chest which I now knew meant he was keeping a tight leash on his beast.

"If you touch me then my resolve will be gone and I will throw you over my shoulder and chain you to my bed," he growled into my ear, his breath against my neck making me tremble.

I reached out and with a confidence even Mac 5.0 would never have had, traced the inside of his neck with my tongue and this time he literally growled deep in his chest.

"Promises," I say and smile up at him, watching as his eyes bleed to red momentarily before he takes a deep breath and pushes me away.

"So," I say, trying to gather up the remains of my tattered senses, "which ride we taking on this excursion Barron's. Surely you have something…suitable."

"The Harley," Barron's grinds out between gritted teeth and I nod once in approval and then turn to pick up the matching waist length leather jacket that is draped over the arm of the chesterfield nearby.

I hear him make a sound halfway between a snarl and a groan and turn around to look at him once more, my eyes questioning him.

_I can see you're fucking ass when you move._

Even mentally I can hear his frustration and I can't help but enjoy the effect I have on him. Nothing fills you with a sense of your own power and sexuality than a man like as Jerico Barron's looking at you with such lust in his eyes.

I smile once at him, wink and then saunter over to the Seelie Hallow's, adding an extra wiggle to my walk just for good measure.


End file.
